


The Four Christmases

by irzzu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, References to Drugs, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irzzu/pseuds/irzzu
Summary: a little Christmas magic for them
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 6





	1. Christmas stocking

**Author's Note:**

> _2002_

Грейс улыбается, поправляя висящие на каминной полке носки для подарков с вышитыми красно-зелеными номерами – от одного до семи, для каждого из детей. И даже – по-прежнему – для Пятого, несмотря на все обстоятельства.

С безобразной сцены за завтраком прошло уже несколько месяцев, и чем черт не шутит – это достаточный срок, чтобы перестать сервировать лишние теперь приборы, накрывая на стол, но все еще слишком короткий, чтобы примириться и перестать оборачиваться на скрип входной двери, каждый неверный в привычном распорядке звук. Даже несмотря на то, что по-настоящему близки они никогда в принципе друг другу ни были, исчезновение брата никого не обошло стороной. 

Отец стал жестче и скупее на эмоции – и без того, признаться, бывшие всегда огромной роскошью, являемые подопечным исключительно по редким большим праздникам. 

Первый демонстративно хмурится и ходит чернее тучи, всем своим видом являя скорбь, обернутую в самовлюбленное самобичевание – само собой, он Первый, а значит именно на его плечах все судьбы мира зиждятся, значит именно он, родимый, не справился с тем, с чем изначально справиться не имел никакой возможности. Зрелище смешное и грустное одновременно, а если быть совсем честным – откровенно жалкое.

Третья вокруг него вьется раненой птицей, то печально и многозначительно вздыхая, то проявляя недюжинную выдержку в процессе бесконечного утирания скупых мужественных соплей. Она все колеблется, колышется из стороны в сторону, застряв по собственной воле – и это отчетливо оформившийся повод для злорадства – где-то между чужими чувствами и собственной необходимостью быть нужной, оцененной. 

Шестой относится к ситуации либо слишком по-взрослому философски, либо никак – по крайней мере, так со стороны и не скажешь, если не брать во внимание участившиеся приступы напускной радости в попытках расшевелить то Четвертого, то Седьмую.

Та в первое время после случившегося, казалось, стала почти прозрачной – и без того никогда не была душой компании, а тут и вовсе перестала говорить на добрых три недели, с перерывами на заторможено-отстраненное «да-нет-конечно» и те – исключительно для отца. Высиживала за семейными трапезами ровно столько времени, сколько требуется для того, чтобы четко отделить отсутствие голода от вопиющего хамства. Мучила скрипку так часто и рьяно, что на всем, за что бы ни бралась левой рукой – оставляла ярко-алые отпечатки изрезанных струнами пальцев. 

Сам Второй к возникшей ситуации относился со смесью сожаления и сдержанного пиетета – что-то среднее между « _вот бы ты вернулся и все уже, наконец, пришли в себя_ » и « _черт возьми, дал же ты всем просраться от души_ », приправляя последнее искренним уважением. Навести столько шороху – нужно талант иметь особый, не иначе.

Каждый отчужден по-своему, и даже все вместе они – сборище незнакомцев, глубоко ушедших в степь собственных мыслей.

Единственной константой, за которую можно уцепиться, чтобы не погрязнуть во всей творящейся кутерьме, остается разве что мама. Она все так же излучает столько тепла и безмолвной поддержки – для каждого адресной, личной, своей собственной – что Второму думается временами, что никто из них ее по-настоящему не заслуживает. 

Он то и дело – как сейчас – вызывается помочь ей с чем-нибудь, а если нет, то хотя бы рядом посидеть, наблюдая, как она наряжает пахучую пушистую елку или печет имбирное печенье аккурат к сочельнику в попытке поддержать хотя бы видимость праздничного настроения. 

Подавая искристые стеклянные игрушки из большой коробки, или помогая вырезать фигурные звездочки из тонко раскатанного по столешнице теста, он неизменно думает о том, что все произошедшее – это не что иное, как наступающий каждому из них на пятки Дух Прошлого Рождества. И хорошо бы хоть кому-то из них постараться выровнять курс и прекратить самозабвенно сворачивать не туда.

В гостиной шумно – по меркам обычных стандартов этого дома так и вовсе запредельно громко – но запершийся на все замки кабинета отец на удивление никак не реагирует на вопиющее нарушение дисциплины. Второму иногда – совсем изредка и очень ненадолго – начинает казаться, что тому бывает по-настоящему не все равно.

Грейс стоит на невысокой стремянке и старательно тянется к своду высокой арки в попытке закрепить на нем длинную искристую мишуру, и то, как именно ей удается сохранять кажущееся до невозможности шатким равновесие – просто чертова загадка вселенной.

Гвоздь сам собой вбивается аккурат меж изящных пальцев, намертво пришпиливая непослушно струящуюся яркость к стене. 

– Спасибо, милый, – мама коротко оборачивается через плечо, улыбаясь щемяще-ласково.

Второй пожимает плечами, возвращая ей улыбку. Для него быть полезным – такая же глубинная необходимость, как для нее – поддерживать окружающий порядок и приглядывать за всеми ними.

Да и заняться больше совсем откровенно нечем – с Пятым они то и дело вступали в словесные перепалки до первого прилетевшего адресно кулака. Теперь он даже тоскует по этому – соперничество с Первым остается неизменным, но в нем ни на йоту нет того задора взаимных подначек. 

Четвертый шушукается с Шестым, спрятавшись за высокой спинкой дивана, как всегда активно и оживленно жестикулирует. Он вдруг как-то выбивается из общей пришибленности последних пары месяцев – увлечен, и, кажется, весьма чем-то озабочен. Шестой слушает, то и дело коротко кивая или задумчиво склоняя голову к плечу. Отвечает неспешно, вкрадчиво и так тихо, что и с трех шагов не расслышать, не то, что с его почтенных двадцати. Второй и сам предпочитает во все это не вдаваться. Он никогда не был любителем подслушивать или лезть не в свое дело – с этим прекрасно справляются Первый поочередно с сестрами – но эта потрясающая солидарность четных чисел отчего-то примагничивает взгляд, заставляя то и дело оборачиваться в сторону не слишком хорошо спрятавшихся фигур.

– Поможешь мне достать печенье из духовки? – мелодичный голос Грейс теплой волной выталкивает его из размышлений, и он рассеянно улыбается, с готовностью кивая.

– С удовольствием.

Отец настолько закрыт в себе – окончательно самозапершись в душных стенах кабинета – что с легкой руки впервые предпочитает не обращать внимания на практически вопиющее нарушение режима. Часовая стрелка плавно скатывается по циферблату и тут же, без промедлений, начинает свой размеренный путь наверх, будто совсем ни капли не устав. Второй то и дело бросает на нее короткий взгляд – до Рождества остается каких-то десять минут.

Грейс ставит на стол тарелку свежеукрашенного цветной глазурью имбирного печенья, раздает каждому по чашке горячего какао, посыпанного крошечными снежно-белыми зефирками. Подбадривающе улыбается Седьмой, оставляя на краю столика кружку и для Пятого – и в этот момент ему вдруг невыносимо сильно хочется ее обнять. 

Иногда – вот прямо как сейчас – Второму думается, что все что угодно в устройстве их не особенно-то легкой и радостной жизни, любую жестокость и бесчеловечность их отца с легкостью компенсирует сам факт ее существования.

– Ох, уже двенадцать! – мама всплескивает изящными руками, и в глазах вдруг мелькают заговорщицки яркие искорки – или то просто отражение елочной гирлянды, он не уверен до конца, но это очень, очень красиво, – Время распаковывать подарки!

Каждому достается по вязаному носку с собственным номером – и все замирают на мгновение, зачарованные приятной тяжестью спрятанных внутри сюрпризов, негромким шелестом упаковочной бумаги и чувством непривычного, казалось уже позабытого, единения.

Грейс всегда знала, что понравится каждому.

Первый, с присущей ему нетерпеливостью, разрывает узорчатую бумагу и восхищенно выдыхает – под ней коробка с деревянной моделью космолета на пару сотен деталей. Это могло бы показаться достаточно банальным, вот только больше всего на свете – кроме, пожалуй, Третьей – тот любит космическую фантастику и сборные модели. На прошлый день рождения это был небольшой самолетик, занявший в конечном итоге, законное место на люстре под потолком. 

Шестой выуживает из носка увесистый сверток – под несколькими слоями пергамента обнаруживается «Тень над Иннсмутом» Лавкрафта – он смущенно улыбается, утыкаясь носом в срез страниц, вдыхает запах новой бумаги, с которым мало что может сравниться по степени приятности ассоциаций. По крайней мере, для самого Шестого.

В небольшой коробочке Четвертый находит деревянный амулет в виде указателя с доски Уиджи на тонком шнурке – и тот закусывает губу, разглядывая причудливо отражающиеся на резной блестящей поверхности языки пламени камина. Мама ласково гладит его по курчавой макушке с немым, но оттого не менее явным « _ты сильнее, чем думаешь_ ». 

Запуская руку в свой подарочный мешок, он не знает, чего ожидать, но в конечном итоге реальность превосходит любые чаяния с лихвой – помимо заботливо упакованного мамой подарка, ему на колени выпадает тонкая веточка омелы с крошечными светлыми ягодами.

Это ошибка или чья-то откровенно дурацкая шутка – настолько, что впору вспылить и разразиться чередой проклятий в адрес этого отчаянного юмориста, но он не настолько прост, его такой глупой подначкой не пронять, разве что… Второй поднимает глаза и с оглушительным треском ударяется о пытливый взгляд Четвертого. Оцарапывается неловко о зелень чужой радужки – под стать тонкому стеблю под пальцами – и отдергивает руку быстрее, чем сама эта мысль успевает загустеть и обрести форму.

Не успевшую возникнуть неловкую паузу на корню обрезает восторженный вскрик Третьей, моментально перетягивающий на себя все внимание – та радостно крутит на свету тюбик светло-розового оттенка помады, точь-в-точь в тон любимой юбке и цвету глаз.

Он неловким движением прячет цветок в глубину кармана пиджака – стараясь за нервной спешностью не помять нежные лепестки – и аккуратно распаковывает темную продолговатую коробку. Идеально сбалансированный нож тонкой сталью отливает в приглушенном свете, собирая на гладкой поверхности огоньки гирлянд, разбивая мысли ритмичной цветностью.

Это может выглядеть или казаться банальным, но каждый получает то, что способно порадовать или быть важным именно для него – и в этом мама с уверенностью даст фору любому: человеческой эмпатии в ней всегда было больше, чем переплетений двоичного кода, больше, чем в любом из знакомых ему людей.

Седьмая с привычной ей осторожностью достает крошечный, невесомый темный мешочек и он видит всю глубину немого потрясения в ее расширившихся глазах, когда на узкую ладонь падает серебряная подвеска в форме зонтика. 

Какого бы мнения он ни был о ее месте в их команде… Второй вдруг чувствует вставший посредь горла ком, и ему становится искренне совестно за любые свои мысли на этот счет, и особенно – слова. 

Грейс помогает ей застегнуть на шее тонкую цепочку, и та остаток вечера проводит, то и дело касаясь пальцами этого символического признания собственной – хоть какой-то – причастности.

Это заставляет его сердце пойти трещинами, и тут же, при взгляде в искрящиеся счастьем мамины глаза – накрепко склеиться вновь.

Они сидят еще какое-то время, разглядывая подарки друг друга, пьют успевший остыть какао и смеются – и от этого всего становится так хорошо и так легко дышится, будто воздуха вдруг стало больше, словно и не было никогда изъедающей изнутри разрозненности. Будто они и правда есть и всегда были настоящей семьей.

Кружка Пятого на краю стола стоит нетронутой весь вечер, но никто и не думает ее убирать.

Когда, закончив поздравлять друг друга и уже почувствовав приятную усталость от хорошо проведенного вечера, они разбредаются по своим комнатам, Второй задерживается в гостиной чтобы крепко и со всем рвущимся изнутри щемящим чувством обнять маму.

– Ты лучшее, что случалось с этим миром, – он совершенно точно не позволяет слезам предательски выступить в самых уголках глаз, пока утыкается в мягкую складку ее платья. Она гладит его по волосам и смеется так тепло, будто в ее жизни никогда не случалось ничего плохого. 

Второй твердо обещает самому себе, что не позволит ничему плохому больше случиться. 

Признаться честно, за всеми событиями и эмоциональными моментами вечера, он успевает если не забыть, то уж точно уйти мыслями далеко за пределы произошедшей неловкой неясности – по крайней мере, уверенно себя в этом убеждает – когда сталкивается с Четвертым в узкой темноте коридора. 

Тот стоит, облокотившись на дверь не-своей комнаты, и резковато оборачивается на звук его шагов.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – видит бог, он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало настолько удивленным.

Брат смотрит, чуть сощурившись в скудном освещении – правила есть правила, и всем уже предполагается спать в своих постелях, поэтому мама заблаговременно приглушила свет – и Второй идет на едва различимый блеск его глаз, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда. 

– Хотел поздравить лично, – голос шелестит на грани слышимости, становясь еще тише, когда он сокращает разделяющее их расстояние несколькими медленными шагами, оказываясь лицом к лицу с братом и собственной дверью. 

Он останавливается почти вплотную и смотрит, не решаясь ни переспрашивать – хотя очень хочется – ни позволить собственным мыслям предвосхищать любой возможный поворот событий, потому что… ну просто потому что, он и сам себе не в силах ответить на этот вопрос, даже просто его сформулировать. 

Четвертый запрокидывает голову, затылком упираясь в ярко выделяющуюся на фоне окружающей темени дверь, и смотрит долгим неясным взглядом из-под темных ресниц. Второй явно слышит, как бьется оглушительно где-то в голове собственное сердце, когда тот одним медленным, непрерывным движением подается навстречу, сокращая и без того смехотворное – дюймов десять от силы – расстояние. 

Губы у него прохладные и очень мягкие, их касание осторожное, практически невесомое. 

Второй под этим прикосновением замирает, коченея в совершенно безобразном смысле этого слова – не знает, куда себя деть и никак не может себя заставить хотя бы пошевелиться. Он смотрит, не произнося ни слова, абсолютно уверенный, что стоит ему только попытаться хоть что-то сказать, и голос всенепременно его подведет.

Четвертый так же медленно отстраняется и смотрит. Растягивает губы в улыбке, но она так и не доходит до его глаз. Отталкивается от двери в одном плавном, слаженном движении и проскальзывает мимо него, неслышно ступая дальше по коридору. 

– С Рождеством, – доносится с расстояния нескольких шагов, уже с порога другой комнаты.

Дверь глухо сталкивается с косяком, разбивая наваждение.


	2. Cinnamon

_2006_

Как бы ни было забавно – забавно это не было. С годами детей в доме становится все меньше, и в этот раз свершившийся факт характер носит более однозначный и окончательно-неисправимый, чем исчезновение Пятого несколько лет тому назад.

В зале потрясающе пахнет корицей. И, несмотря на то, что сам ее аромат легко и непринужденно может окрасить в рождественские цвета практически любой зимний день – будь то подходящее в духовке печенье, или согревающий с первых глотков апельсиновый чай – праздничного настроения нет, кажется, ни у одного из них. И даже не сходящая с нетронутого временем маминого лица улыбка кажется сейчас не до конца искренней, наносной, почти вымученной – Диего поклясться готов, что ему не чудится эта тяжело залегшая в глубине ее зрачков тень.

Корица приятно щекочет рецепторы тонкой остринкой, подчеркивая вкус свежего печенья, однако, если добавить больше, чем нужно – пиши пропало, горечь будет обжигающе прокатываться по языку от кончика до самого корня неприятно покалывающими иглами. 

Самое смешное, что именно так оно и выходит на этот раз – и не понятно толком, как вообще могло так получиться, чтобы у идеальной до последнего взмаха ресниц Грейс предательски дрогнула рука, а она притом и не заметила вовсе.

Если позволить себе спутать причину и следствие – невыносимо хотелось бы, чтобы невкусное печенье было единственной неприятностью их семнадцатого Рождества, да вот только оно как раз-таки является следствием первопричины отсутствия у всех хоть сколько-нибудь праздничного настроения.

Весь промозглый заснеженный стылый декабрь – будто невыносимо затянутый адвент-календарь, в каждой секции которого лежит по угольку.

Отец уехал в неожиданную командировку, никого не поставив в известность – Грейс, кажется, сама была удивлена не меньше них его отсутствию за завтраком – да только вот у всех настолько нет сил, что даже этот факт оказался не способен расшевелить никого из оставшейся пятерки.

Эллисон сидит, забравшись с ногами в глубокое кресло. Листает пестрый глянцевый журнал, скользя по ярким фотографиям невидящим взглядом, переворачивая страницу дай бог если раз в четверть часа. Лютер, кажется, сам никак не определится – хочет ли он привлечь ее внимание или выглядеть важным, непреклонным, продолжать быть нерушимой неприступной башней, рушить и осаждать которую никому, в общем-то, нахрен не сдалось. 

Вопреки привычному порядку вещей, даже Седьмая отложила свою долбаную скрипку и на половине этой решимости вдруг неожиданно поняла бессмысленность сего вдохновенного жеста – в отсутствие отца и без инструмента в руках она словно теперь вообще не знает, куда себя и приткнуть, слоняясь по гостиной из угла в угол раздражающей серой тенью.

Бен погиб немногим больше пары месяцев назад и по Клаусу, с которым они всегда были достаточно близки, это ударило сильнее всего – тот с каждым днем все глубже проваливается в депрессивную меланхолию и пассивную агрессию. Навскидку и не скажешь, что именно из этого превалирует в последнее время, да только Четвертый неуловимо, но все сильнее меняется. 

Диего толком не знает, что именно с ним происходит, но каждый раз, когда замечает случайно какие-то остро режущие по глазам мелочи – ему становится слегка не по себе.

Клаус словно насквозь успел пропитаться мыслью о том, насколько все в мире бессмысленно – от идеально прожаренных тостов на завтрак до всего дальнейшего существования. Он умудряется открыто подначивать Лютера, то и дело кусаться с Эллисон и слать отца нахер одним взглядом так, что Номер Пять удавился бы от зависти. Смирнеет, разве что, только перед качающим головой Пого да под обеспокоенным взглядом мамы. 

Они все одного возраста, но Четвертый отчего-то в глазах остальных – тот самый пресловутый младший брат похуже.

Он много времени проводит рядом с Ваней – кажется, Четвертому действительно нравится ее музыка. Или он просто находит в ее отчужденности отражение собственного горя – Диего не смог бы сказать точно, даже если бы знал ответ. 

Клаус подходит и картинно падает на диван, с аристократической леностью растягивается поперек во весь рост, нисколько не обращая внимания на сидящего там брата. Закидывает длинные тощие ноги ему на колени. 

Не то, чтобы Диего возражал. Не то, чтобы его вообще кто-то спрашивал. 

Он подчеркнуто устало закрывает глаза рукой, тяжело вздыхая – и это выглядит совершенно по-неправильному эстетично. У него сухие жилистые запястья, вытянутые узловатые пальцы и бледные узкие ладони, от которых преступно долго не получается отвести взгляд. 

По правде говоря, Диего не особенно и пытается. 

– Как ты? – вопрос срывается с языка быстрее, чем он успевает подумать, насколько глупо тот звучит, и каким примерно будет ответ.

Рука сама собой ложится на тощую холодную лодыжку – он поглаживает пальцами, задумчиво выводя бессмысленные узоры, старательно не глядя ни на брата, ни на собственные руки. Острая косточка гладко касается запущенного за резинку носка большого пальца и Диего видит краем глаза, как уголки его губ дёргаются в преддверии так и не случившейся улыбки.

– О, просто замечательно, – сарказма в голосе хоть отбавляй, Клаус отнимает ладонь от лица и впивается в него непривычно темными глазами. – Сам как, хорошо живется?

Диего не находится с ответом – да и что, собственно, тут вообще можно было бы сказать.

Отец в последнее время как-то неожиданно ослабил хватку – график тренировок заметно проредился, миссий в последний месяц стало ощутимо меньше, в самом доме – тише. Но даже несмотря на неожиданно выписанный пакет поблажек, вопреки ненавязчиво ослабленному контролю над остальными, давать послаблений Клаусу тот, кажется, вовсе не планировал.

Прошедшей ночью Четвертого в своей комнате не было – он проверял – и это означать могло лишь одно из двух: либо Клаус сбежал куда-то по своим никогда и никому не озвучиваемым делам, либо был снова заперт в склепе до утра. И большой вопрос, что из этого действительно было бы хуже.

Иногда Клаус делится с ним – отрывочно, частично – начинает рассказывать шепотом, но срывается и снова тараторит, произнося слова так быстро, что того и гляди подавится собственным языком. Говорит и запинается на середине слова, из раза в раз замолкает, так и не дорассказав даже до половины.

_Мертвые люди неподдельные, мертвые люди сумасшедшие, и они не знают, что с ними не так, мертвые люди плачут и разговаривают, плачут и постоянно кричат, мертвые люди причудливые и жуткие, мертвые люди кричат и ждут._

Теперь в число всех этих мертвых людей входит и Бен.

Диего не может сказать, что отлично понимает – быть честным, не понимает, Клауса вряд ли вообще кто-нибудь может понять до конца – но очень хочет помочь хоть чем-то. Уже хотя бы потому, что тот кажется усталым чуть больше, чем все они вместе взятые, и каким-то абсолютно неприкаянным в вынужденной своей странности.

Ведь по правде говоря, между ними всего одно отличие – странности Второго не выходят за границы социально-приемлемых в этом доме. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд.

Он мягко кладет руку на подъем ноги – прижимает теплом ладони и поглаживает пальцем натянувшееся было сухожилие.

Клаус неожиданно шумно выдыхает и смотрит на него уж слишком внимательно, откинув подальше всю напускную привычную театральщину. Диего не видит, но отлично знает этот взгляд.

Не то, чтобы они хоть когда-нибудь говорили об этом всерьез. Если совсем честно – не говорили вовсе.

Незримое напряжение оставалось, со временем никуда не двигаясь и толком даже не видоизменяясь – как и совершенно необъяснимое количество неявного, осторожного тепла между ними. 

Клаус изначально как никто другой заслуживал титул главного борца с ярлыками, Диего попросту никогда не перешагивает в своей голове ту черту, за которой все становится осязаемо-реальным и обязано иметь свое четкое определение.

Четвертый коротко двигает ногой – по-детски требовательно, привлекая к себе внимание как можно более явно. 

Он поворачивает голову и спотыкается о чужой взгляд. Глаза красные, воспалённые в самых их уголках – все пространство изнутри радужки изъедено черной бездонной глубиной, испещрено тонкими нитками лопнувших сосудов за ее пределами.

Либо Клаус не спал и очень долго плакал, либо... Диего отчего-то совсем не хочется думать в этом направлении.

– Извини, – Четвертый отводит взгляд куда-то ему за плечо, тонкие губы кривятся короткой неловкой усмешкой, – я просто, честно говоря, совсем заебался. Все это так… 

Он взмахивает рукой в неопределенном жесте, и рукав пиджака сползает, обнажая сухое запястье и ярко выделяющийся на бледной коже воспаленной точкой ожог.

– Что это? – голос режет воздух скрежетом усталого ржавого металла.

Ваня удивленно оборачивается в их сторону, отвлекаясь от старательных попыток дотянуть гирлянду до верхних ветвей елки.

Клаус прослеживает направление его взгляда и хмыкает. Нервно одергивает рукав и отворачивается.

– Какая разница. 

Диего вдруг пробирает глухо звенящее изнутри раздражение. Он грубо хватает чужое предплечье, не давая дернуться – и сам чувствует, что слишком сильно сжимает пальцы. Отгибает рукав, разглядывая несколько похожих пятен разной степени свежести и, судя по размерам – усердности нанесения. И это выглядит настолько неправильно, а еще невыносимо болезненно, что заставляет поморщиться от одного только фантомного чувства прикосновения зажженной сигареты к коже.

– Придурок, – он едва не запинается, выдыхая ругательство односложно и через зубы – и лучше бы запнулся раньше, чем успел-таки произнести.

Потому что Клаус резко отнимает руку, коротко и очень зло смеется – и в этот момент он выглядит старше, измученным, выглядит так, будто мог бы спать годами

– Я всегда придурок, привет, – он хмыкает и качает головой, – я никогда не буду слишком далеко от шизофреника.

Весь напрягается, подбираясь, и одномоментно скатывается с дивана, быстрым шагом покидая гостиную – сбегая подальше ото всех, подальше от взгляда Второго и тона его голоса.

Диего не может пошевелиться, весь обмерев, и не знает, что ему делать – хочется не то послать все к черту, не то – побежать, догнать, обнимать и оправдываться до конца времен. 

Боится, медлит. И не делает в конечном итоге ничего.

Ваня, неотрывно наблюдавшая все это время за происходящим спектаклем в духе драматичной бродвейской постановки, смотрит на него долгим тяжелым взглядом из-под темной челки и едва заметно качает головой. Диего замечает и раздраженно вскидывается, недвусмысленно и с чувством демонстрирует ей средний палец.

_Вот и поговорили._

О дипломатических способностях мамы изначально можно было слагать легенды, но в этот раз она и вовсе превзошла себя – к вечерним посиделкам, примерно к половине одиннадцатого, она спускается по лестнице со звонким стуком высоких каблуков, улыбаясь почти так же, как всегда – на пару градусов теплее, чем в середине дня. За ней, засунув руки глубоко в карманы форменных шорт, ступает по пятам взъерошенный Четвертый.

Это рождество раскрашено горечью неудавшегося коричного печенья – которым, тем не менее, все старательно давятся из желания не расстраивать маму – и обжигающей сладостью глинтвейна. Отец поубивал бы всех на месте, если б узнал, но его нет – как нет в глазах Грейс никакого ровным счетом смущения этой маленькой всеобщей тайной. Ей в очередной раз волшебным образом удается создать сплоченность там, где ее уже в принципе возникнуть не должно бы – пусть даже и возглавив маленький бунт против оскомину набивших правил вместо попытки его предотвращения.

Носки для подарков в этом году сменили аккуратные коробки с бирками – и среди них нет ни одной лишней: ни для Бена, ни, само собой, для Пятого. Клаус смотрит на это с абсолютно отсутствующим видом и Диего по одному движению дрогнувших ресниц понимает больше, чем способен чувственно вынести.

Ваня старательно выводит на скрипке вольную интерпретацию «Carol Of The Bells», и это звучит по-настоящему красиво и достаточно катарсично для его внутренней борьбы в этот момент.

Ему очень хочется извиниться – даже несмотря на то, что, объективно говоря, он не так уж и неправ – Диего знает, что неправ уже в том, что не должен был. Не сейчас, тем более не так – и секундная вспышка гнева за собой рождает тысячи мгновений сожаления. Он старательно ищет чужого взгляда, хоть какого-то отголоска привычного тепла, но Четвертый даже не смотрит в его сторону. 

Имеет на это полное право, как бы ни было больно и стыдно это признавать.

Поздний вечер плавно перетекает в раннюю ночь, когда они, усталые и расслабленные, на редкость искренне поздравляют друг друга еще раз и разбредаются по комнатам. Седьмая аккуратно укладывает скрипку в чехол, Диего помогает маме отнести грязные кружки. Уже на пороге кухни вдруг оборачивается – отчаянно хочет спросить ее совета, но никак не решается. 

– Милый? Все хорошо? – и в ее голосе столько искреннего беспокойства, что отсутствие решимости и вовсе приобретает отрицательное значение, стекая куда-то под лакированные плинтуса паркета.

– Д-да… Все отлично, – он обнимает ее так крепко, что невозможно было бы дышать, существуй для нее вообще такая необходимость, – …спасибо тебе за все.

Он поднимается по лестнице, глубоко погруженный в собственные мысли. Делает несколько шагов вглубь вытянутого коридора и замирает перед собственной дверью. Встряхивает головой и, ругая себя последними словами, разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Без стука приоткрывает совершенно другую дверь, тихонько проскальзывая в чужую комнату. Ступает едва слышно, почти крадется как страшащийся быть пойманным преступник – по сути таковым и являясь – осторожно и медленно подходит к чужой кровати.

Четвертый лежит спиной к двери, не ожидая – и не желая, наверное – незваных гостей, обнимает подушку тощими руками. Дышит спокойно и едва различимо в бархатной ночной тишине. 

Диего скользит взглядом по костлявым плечам, виднеющемуся даже сквозь пижамную рубашку позвоночнику, кудрявому затылку, и сердце его сжимается еще сильнее, причиняя боль и не давая вдохнуть.

Он медлит несколько секунд, и, все же решившись, осторожно забирается рядом. Ложится, утыкаясь лицом меж остро торчащих лопаток, обнимает Клауса подрагивающей рукой. И, чувствуя, как тот, негромко выдохнув, моментально расслабляется, прижимается губами к ямочке за ухом, вдыхая полной грудью.

Диего обнимает его и чувствует себя так, словно со всей затаенно-нерастраченной нежностью к груди прижимает ядерную боеголовку.

Слова вертятся, старательно рисуемые под темнотой полуприкрытых век, но произнести вслух их раз за разом отчего-то не получается. Хочется сказать так много, а не выходит даже попытаться. 

Клаус накрывает его ладонь своей – тонкой и сухой, нечеловечески совершенно холодной – и прижимает к сердцу так крепко, что он отчетливо чувствует, как неровно и гулко оно бьется в глубине реберной клетки.

– И я тебя тоже.

Диего по голосу слышит, как он улыбается.


	3. Candies

_2013_

Ему всегда нравились леденцы. Будь то крошечные конфетки, сладковатые цветные стеклышки, которые бились и трескались с хрустом, расколотые меж крепких еще молочных зубов, или леденцовые трости со вкусом преддверия праздника и кисловатого лимонного сахара – отец бесился каждый раз, а Грейс все равно подкладывала каждому по одной перед сном всю неделю до сочельника.

В нынешней жизни у леденцов – ничего общего ни с Рождеством, ни с конфетами.

Негромким шипением неизменной радиоволны доносится сообщение, из которого воспаленный усталостью мозг успевает выцепить разве что отрывочные маркеры до тошноты знакомых слов – «подпольный клуб», «новый наркотик», «точка сбыта». Тон оператора ровный и будничный настолько же, как ежедневный прогноз погоды в сводке новостей – но для него все сказанное звучит примерно как «кстати говоря, судья приговорил вас к смертной казни».

Он выворачивает руль чересчур резко, и в этой горячечной порывистости слишком много подводных камней, чтобы, даже обратив внимание, начинать ее анализировать.

Правда в том, что он отчаянно старается не думать о плохом, даже на ночь не выключая радио, настроенное на полицейскую частоту. Просто потому, что если только начать об этом думать – можно околеть от тревожности. Он не всегда может припомнить, что ел вчера на завтрак и завтракал ли в принципе вообще, но разбуди его посреди ночи, и он без проблем на пальцах покажет и расскажет, какие из дальних засранных подворотен облюбованы дилерами и где нынче торгуют любой известной и не очень дрянью.

Второй начисто упустил из виду момент, когда стал настолько хорош в своей работе. 

_Ему это не нравится._

В подворотне за очередным рейв-клубом промозгло и тихо – слышно разве что отдаленную вибрацию доносящейся из подвала музыки и едва различимый чужой скулеж. Диего на свет проглядывает небольшой пакетик с несколькими разноцветными таблетками внутри – те переливаются в холодном отсвете зимнего солнца, издевательски притягательно искрят, не давая отвести взгляда. 

Он жмурится и коротко встряхивает головой в попытке прогнать чересчур навязчивые мысли и пинает со всей досадой пошевелившегося было барыгу. Шипит сквозь зубы, что еще одно движение – и тому пиздец настанет гораздо раньше приезда полиции. 

Диего злится. Он постоянно на взводе – и в принципе уже не помнит ни дня, когда был бы спокоен или хоть немного, мать его, умиротворен. Прекрасно осознает, давно уже осознал, что самая важная часть всей его жизни – это медленно сходить с ума от беспокойства, видя, как все падает в канаву, катится в глубокую лютую пропиздень.

Он никогда особенно не питал ложных иллюзий – в конце концов, если ты часть их отбитой наглухо больной семейки, то не бери в голову, что у тебя будет хорошая жизнь. Вот только одно дело просто знать, и совсем иное – год за годом наблюдать собственными глазами.

Лютер настолько потрясающе одержим идеей о том, чтобы каждого направлять и всем на свете руководить, будучи Первым, что, кажется, если спалил бы кого из дальше по номеру идущих за дрочкой, всенепременно бы вмешался с вездесущим « _все херня, щас покажу как надо_ ».

Неизвестно, впрочем, что хуже – попытки огромного, но так и не повзрослевшего ребенка всех остальных учить жизни, которой и сам до сих пор в глаза не видел, или разгромная книга обиженной на весь мир сучки-сестры – бестселлером, впрочем, так и не ставшая.

Эллисон и вовсе погрязла по уши в собственной карьере и сопутствующих скандалах – из одних в другие, надо же было так умудриться – хотя и не похоже, чтобы ее это хоть немного не устраивало. 

Диего же просто из последних сил старается быть хорошим человеком.

Клаус в его глазах остается единственным, кого бы ему спасти по-настоящему хотелось – пусть и считает, вероятно, что в спасении этом не нуждается вовсе. Он ведет себя – и продолжает из раза в раз – так, словно самая важная часть его жизни – это сумасшествие и получение ото всех по шее.

С годами не признавать очевидного становится попросту невозможно: брат давно стал прямым синонимом к понятию «форменный масштабнейший пиздец», его емким и коротким определением.   
И здесь давно уже полагалось бы забить и сдаться – они уже давно все сами по себе – вот только...

Положа руку на сердце, каким бы героем Второй ни пытался быть – в нем самом искомой той святости ни на грош. 

Он и рад бы упасть коленопреклонной искренностью и биться лбом до самозабытья в попытке не то выпросить, выскулить пощады, не то – отмолить, наконец, со всей старательностью пусть не единственный, но гнетущий пуще остальных грех. Да только знает прекрасно, что в этом мире ни бога, ни причитающихся по логике индульгенций попросту не существует. 

Его личный самосозданный ад – всего лишь один-единственный человек, которому не жаль самого себя. 

И он может сколь угодно сам с собой ругаться и клясть себя неизменно на чем только свет стоит, но чувствует предательски малодушно из раза в раз, как священный огонь ходит меж этих вот самых пальцев, едва проводишь ему по шее и коротко вьющимся волосам.

Передав нерадивого наркоторговца прямиком в руки подоспевших – так быстро, что только за смертью бы посылать – полицейских, он выходит из узкого вытянутого тупика на слишком оживленный для раннего утра широкий проспект и какое-то время просто стоит, отвлеченно рассматривая мерцающие вывески и цветные гирлянды. Огромные часы в витрине на противоположной стороне улицы показывают пятнадцать минут до полудня двадцать четвертого декабря.

Здесь можно было бы рассмеяться – мол, и как он мог забыть – да только он и не считал особо важным помнить в принципе, поэтому просто хмыкает себе под нос. Прикидывает мысленно, сколько есть времени хотя бы на короткий отдых перед работой настоящей после работы супергероя-бессребреника и тяжелым шагом направляется к припаркованной неподалеку – по правде говоря, откровенно по-мудацки брошенной посреди тротуара – машине, сосредоточенно стараясь не поскользнуться на прячущемся под тонким слоем снега льду. 

Взгляд коротко цепляется за стоящего посреди оживленной улицы парня в костюме Санты с табличкой «free hugs»,* и он горько усмехается – как же здорово, должно быть, иметь возможность уверовать в саму мысль о том, что все на свете можно исправить объятиями.

Больше всего хочется вернуться домой, заползти в свой угол да на пол рухнуть мертвой кучей. Лечь спать и ни за что не просыпаться до тех пор, пока не закончится эта пропитавшая напрочь, насквозь, усталость, пока не отдохнет от всего работающее уже на гольном адреналине измотанное тело.

Все, на что он может рассчитывать - пара часов вынужденного полузабытья не отдыха даже ради, а просто для того, чтобы не поехать крышей окончательно.

Он беспрерывно ищет, не давая себе ни продыху, ни спуску. И больше того, чтобы наконец найти боится разве что не успеть этого сделать.

Не сказать, чтобы это стечение обстоятельств можно было назвать счастливым, но он на секунду даже готов уверовать в существование каких-то высших сил, по акции и со скидкой раздающих сегодня пригоршни удачных совпадений.

Он оказывается в этой части города действительно благодаря сущей случайности: после работы, уже глубоким вечером, Ал просит закинуть подарок дочери, живущей где-то в районе пересечения Третьей авеню с Фордем-роуд – «все равно будешь мотаться полночи, подсоби уж старику». Диего соглашается, даже не раздумывая – действительно будет, так какая, в общем-то, разница. К тому же о лояльности арендодателя можно в самом деле слагать легенды, а оттого отказывать ему в простой услуге попросту некрасиво.

Вручив посылку и дважды со старательной учтивостью отказавшись от предложенной чашки чая, он выходит на скользкое крыльцо и уже собирается продолжить еженощный патруль по темным улицам, как взгляд неожиданно цепляется за странно изогнутую тень в скупом отблеске уличного фонаря.

И стоит ему сделать пару шагов в сторону неосвещенного закоулка, как все внутри разом неприятно и скользко сжимается. 

Нарочно не придумаешь, ситуация достойна попадания в колонку анекдотов желтой газетенки среднего пошиба – он за последний месяц с ног сбился в бесконечных поисках, а обдолбанная жизнью искомая пропажа обнаруживается в ближайшем сугробе случайного квартала. Спит, примостившись между стеной и мусорным баком и, кажется, старательно пытается замёрзнуть насмерть к ебаной матери. 

Диего вздрагивает и ежится – от одного только вида его самого пробирает лезущая изнутри крупными колкими иглами дрожь.

– Как, блядь, тебя угораздило… – вопрос риторический, и непонятно до конца, не задан ли он в первую очередь самому себе.

Снег неприятно скрипит под подошвами – он приближается к бесконечно дорогому человеку так, как усталая собака обессиленно ниспадает в обморок.

Диего наклоняется и касается заледеневшего, кажется, пуще проржавевшего металла бака, острого плеча. Клаус вздрагивает и распахивает глаза – за безразмерными зрачками радужка едва угадывается – мажет расфокусированным взглядом по его лицу и расплывается блаженной улыбкой, узнавая.

– П-привет, – он заторможено моргает, поднимая раскрытую противоречащим «GOOD BYE» ладонь, – рад тебя ви…

Диего не дает ему договорить, хватая за грудки и резко вздергивая на ноги. Смотрит внимательно и – _сам очень хочет в это верить_ – достаточно зло. Перехватывает за лацканы явно не по сезону выбранного плаща, не давая привалиться к стене и плавно стечь обратно на землю, и встряхивает так, что вот-вот и душу всю вытрясет из хлипкого тощего тела.

– Какого хера? – вопрос с языка слетает сам собой, как единственно верная характеристика всей ситуации, как последнее, что он может выпалить, не рисуя заранее слова перед внутренним взором; даже те, что приходится уже рисовать – все сплошь нецензурные до ужаса.

И вздрагивает, слыша в ответ негромкий, надрывный и дробный смех – тот в самый мозг отдается, вонзаясь на хуже холода стали ножа.

– Смотря, что ты имеешь в виду, – Клаус смотрит куда-то поверх его плеча и вдруг коротко кивает будто бы сам себе, – …какого хера я здесь делаю, или какого хера здесь забыл ты сам?

Пальцы на отворотах чужого вычурного плаща сами собой сжимаются до треска в суставах.

– Хотя чего я спрашиваю…– он содрогается всем телом, запрокидывая голову в смехе, как нельзя близком к истерическому, – это же ты, Диего. Ты должен быть, продолжать быть психоделическим воином с большим количеством зла.

Он продолжает смеяться, и в этот момент собой являет дьявольский вихрь боли и мучительной усталости всего.

– Под чем ты? – голос хрипит, надламываясь на середине фразы, и эта перемена темы необходима в первую очередь для того, чтобы не дать себя утянуть в водоворот бреда чужого измененного сознания, и только во вторую – чтобы воспринимать произнесенное именно так, не скатываясь в саморефлексию.

– Под всем, – Клаус легкомысленно пожимает плечами, насколько позволяют крепко удерживающие на месте руки. – Какое это имеет значение? 

И тут же раздраженно цокает языком, снова переводя взгляд куда-то поверх левого плеча Второго.

Диего даже не собирается задумываться на эту тему.

– Я действительно очень зол, Клаус, – голос спокойный, но решимости в нем хоть ковшом черпай. – Так что будь добр, хорош ссать зигзагами и ответь на вопрос.

Если он и чувствует какой-то эфемерный укол совести в подреберье, то старательно не обращает на тот никакого внимания – в конце концов, смелые слова почти всегда жесткие, а ему жизненно необходимо хоть немного понимать, что с этим красавцем делать дальше.

Клаус неожиданно перестает смеяться – будто от старой пластинки вдруг отняли иглу – и тишина замирает статичной глыбой в разреженном воздухе. Смотрит ему прямо в глаза – молча, монотонно, истерически-спокойно. 

Диего под этим взглядом чувствует себя настолько неуютно, что хочется развернуться и бежать без оглядки. По спине вдруг прокатывается обжигающим холодом волна болезненных мурашек. Пальцы чуть ослабляют хватку, пока он силится если не переломить ситуацию обратно в свою пользу, то хотя бы смочь отвести взгляд.

Клаус с вальяжной расслабленностью подается спиной назад, упираясь лопатками в обшарпанную мокрую стену, и медленно вытягивает руку – расстояние сокращается на четверть шага по земле навстречу – касается и уверенно ведет кончиками пальцев по ремню его штанов.

Диего чувствует, как ментальный спецназ уже не просто орет, а пинает со всей силы дверь изнутри черепной коробки.

Четвертый смотрит – не на него, сквозь него, с напыщенной, напускной прохладой – тяжелым взглядом из-под густо подведенных ресниц и коротко щурится, сжимая ладонь. Говорит притом как-то уж слишком спокойно и ровно, гораздо более ровно, чем будучи трезвым.

– Не выдумывай, – кончик языка остро и спешно скользит по тонким пересохшим губам, и уже само это ненамеренное движение чудится охуенных размеров провокацией, – мне не нужна мамочка, Диего.

Клаус абсолютно свободен в том, чтобы всегда и безо всякой видимой на то причины быть собой настоящим, одиноким и абсолютно сумасшедшим.

Диего резко расслабляет руки, выпуская тотчас из онемевших пальцев жесткую ткань. Смотрит коротко прямо в глаза – зелень радужки по-прежнему почти полностью скрыта за бездной зрачков – и, забыв вдохнуть, бьет его со всей дури по лицу.

Как там говорится? Если вы пытаетесь делать добро – сперва вам нужно подумать дважды.

Думать дважды он не привык – по крайней мере, не в этом конкретном случае – а потому хватает не ожидавшего такого сюжетного поворота Четвертого за шкирятник и тащит к припаркованной за поворотом тачке. Не то присмиревший от нагрянувших откуда точно не ждали пиздюлей, не то просто действительно настолько обдолбанный – сопротивляется тот слабо, по инерции и больше для проформы.

Диего злится – все ещё не успев толком выдохнуть – и сам за собой отвлеченно подмечает, что руку на чужом предплечье сжимает с чрезмерным усилием. В голове пусто и ни одной определенной, идентифицируемой хоть сколько-нибудь мысли – только кровь шумит в ушах, неприятной пульсацией отдаваясь внутри черепа. Внизу живота усиленно тянет, закручиваясь предательским узлом непрошенное возбуждение – и это злит гораздо сильнее, чем все остальное вместе взятое.

Все это, вся ситуация длиной в немалое количество лет напоминает ему то и дело воспаляющийся переменчивой болью зуб, в который из раза в раз тыкаешь языком без конкретной цели – подсознательно надеясь, что если сделаешь себе максимально неприятно, то за этой чертой боль прекратится, самоисчерпается и отступит, будто и не было вовсе – снова и снова, бесконечное количество повторяющихся с разными временными промежутками раз.

Он заталкивает Клауса на пассажирское сиденье и захлопывает дверь с такой силой, что отбивает к чертям пальцы о промерзший насквозь металл. И тот наверняка – _абсолютно точно_ – не слишком-то заслужил – _заслужил безоговорочно_ – такого к себе обращения, но здесь и сейчас Второй смотрит на него с явно читаемым в глазах «только дернись, сука, только попробуй».

Едут они молча. 

Всю дорогу по радио играет, прерываясь то и дело шипением сбившегося сигнала, чертова «We Wish You a Merry Christmas» – но на то, чтобы переключить станцию у него не хватает уже никаких даже моральных сил.

В зале пусто и не горит свет – что сейчас неоспоримо на руку – за два часа до Рождества никому и в голову бы не пришло тренироваться. Открывая дверь в котельную, Диего думает отвлеченно, что и сам не хотел бы быть здесь.

Окинув комнатушку коротким взглядом, Четвертый кивает сам себе и, расплывшись в довольной улыбке, спускается по ступенькам с грацией кривоногой цапли. С размаху падает на незаправленную постель как есть, даже не раздеваясь – и уже лежа стягивает ботинки по одному, скидывая на пол. 

– Да, у него тут достаточно уютно, – он приподнимается на локтях и кивает как китайский болванчик, глядя куда-то в сторону абсолютно пустого угла, – мне нравится.

Черт его разберет, с кем он там общается – будь то призраки или галлюцинации, Диего плевать. Ну, или по крайней мере, ему самому жизненно необходимо думать сейчас именно так. Взгляд скользит по костлявым плечам, резкой линии челюсти и впалым щекам, кончикам побитых обветренных пальцев – бесконечное сплетение острых углов и прямых линий, протяни руку и порежешься. 

Стоит задержать взгляд чуть дольше, и все поулегшееся было низко кипящее раздражение поднимается внутри горячей волной. 

Это невыносимо. _Он_ невыносим. 

Диего не говорит ни слова – бросает в растянувшегося поперек кровати Клауса потертым, однозначно видевшим лучшие времена пледом и выскальзывает из комнаты, прикрывая дверь – та тихим скрипом вторит с трудом ворочающимся в глубине воспаленного мозга мыслям.

Десять шагов по коридору и направо – в выстуженную отсутствием должного отопления выложенную кафелем тесноту санузла. Двери здесь все как на подбор обшарпанные и хлипкие – эта конкретно отдается жалобным хрустом, стоит только щелкнув замком привалиться к ней всем весом, вжимаясь позвоночником в растрескавшуюся временем и перепадом температур масляную краску.

Вдох, выдох. Вдох-выдох-вдох, и мысли рассыпаются нескладными фрагментами – причинно-следственные связи откровенно не его конек во всем, что касается глубоких привязанностей.

В тишине пряжка ремня звякает почти оглушительно, отдаваясь от мутного сероватого кафеля стен гулким эхом.

Чужое имя бьется на периферии сознания, будучи не произносимым вслух, старательно не опошляемым ситуацией – хотя куда уж больше, чего смеяться.

Рука скользит по животу за пояс штанов – сжимаемая тесной близостью ткани к коже – вторя фантомному теплу прикосновения парой часов ранее, повторяя старательно путь чужих вымороженных тонкостью и многолетним холодом пальцев.

В собственной огрубевшей ладони, резкости движений – жёстких, торопливых, насухую – ни тени не то, чтобы удовольствия, а даже простой и банальной разрядки.

Диего запрокидывает голову, глухо ударяясь затылком о рассохшееся дерево. Стискивает зубы до скрипящей боли, стараясь сдержаться, пытаясь – насколько это возможно – не сдерживаться хотя бы сейчас.

Он чувствует, как собственный выдох комкается, застревая где-то в середине глотки – двигая рукой почти остервенело в шаге от – и льется, пульсируя, липкой влажностью меж собственных пальцев, до боли закусив губу.

Легче не становится.

У всего – послевкусие горчащей стыдливости на корне языка, металлический солоноватый привкус крови на самом его кончике. Он смотрит в глаза собственному отражению на мутноватой глади зеркала – дважды умывается ледяной водой, силясь прогнать наваждение. От осознания глубины пиздеца, в который он самолично и так самоотверженно себя загнал хочется выть.

Он с силой сжимает края шаткой раковины, бесцельно глядя в водосток, старательно собирая остатки самоконтроля по мелким крупицам – дай бог, чтоб тех хватило на возможность просто держать лицо.

Когда он возвращается, Клаус спит, свернувшись посередине кровати и обняв его подушку, уткнувшись носом в край застиранной блеклой наволочки. Дышит прерывисто, то и дело коротко вздрагивая – словно даже во сне никак не может обрести хоть каплю покоя, иллюзию временной хотя бы передышки.

Диего прикрывает дверь и подходит, стараясь ступать как можно тише – неслышно в неполной окружающей тишине. Гудит изношенный котел, едва слышно, а оттого лишь еще более раздражающе капает старый кран. 

Он усаживается на пол рядом, опираясь спиной о край матраса.

Клаус во сне зябко кутается в тонкое одеяло и выглядит в этот момент совсем неприкаянным, настолько чертовски юным, что сердце Диего болит. 

Он смотрит на тонкие, синевой отливающие веки, залегшие под глазами темные тени, сухие и растрескавшиеся, совершенно лишенные краски губы. Проводит кончиками подрагивающих пальцев по отросшим волосам.

– Чт-то же ты с с-собой делаешь, – голос предательски дрожит в такт руке, и он снова сбивается, запинаясь на каждом слове, – ...в конце-то концов.

Второй и сам не замечает, в какой именно момент засыпает, сидя на полу подле собственной кровати.

В предрассветной темени он открывает глаза, и первое, что чувствует – сразу после затекшей невыносимо шеи и спины – чужие дрожащие пальцы, медленно вплетающиеся, мягко перебирающие волосы на затылке. Слышит – ощущает незримо – каждый неровный выдох и прерывисто влажный вдох.

Диего хочет иметь возможность пить от всего сердца. Клаус в его доме не боится плакать по утрам.

Он подается затылком навстречу этой бесхитростно чистой ласке, и ему в этот момент осязаемо кажется – нет, он практически уверен – что дальше все уж точно будет в порядке.

На следующее Рождество у Клауса случается первый передоз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «бесплатные обнимашки» (англ.)


	4. Postcards

_2018_

У снега за окном – тональность вытравленной белоснежности очередной больничной палаты, саднящий скрежет холода по носоглотке.

Диего в почтовом ящике Ала находит знакомую открытку со смазанной почтовой печатью, короткоемкой пометкой «до востребования». Сил удивляться уже давно никаких не осталось – как и возможности хоть что-то изменить.

С каждым очередным кризисом, с каждой засранной глухой подворотней, каждой новой клиникой он с размеренной постепенностью начинает понимать, что хаос – высший уровень безопасности для самого Клауса. Понимать начинает все более явно, а признавать этого все равно отчаянно не желает.

Он так отчаянно пытается его спасти из глубины разверзывающейся то и дело бездны, что не позволяет себе даже задуматься, правильно ли на самом деле поступает.

Диего никогда к рядам великомучеников себя не причислял, и не считает искренне, что брат ему в принципе хоть что-то должен. И лучше не задумываться надо всем этим всерьез – потому что тогда становится кристально ясно: он сам себе все это должен, и сколько бы ни бодрствовал за рулем стылыми ночами, сколько бы ни матерился забористо сквозь сжатые до боли челюсти, сколько бы ни обещал самому себе забить уж наконец и успокоиться – _он должен сделать все, чтобы тот оставался живым_.

И чья зависимость в итоге сильнее – Четвертого от наркоты, или его собственная – от самого Четвертого – это огромный, неизбывно стоящий ребром вопрос, причем риторический. 

С каждым звонком из участка, каждой попыткой хоть что-то наладить, каждой открыткой, не дошедшей до адресата по причине отсутствия того в выбранной на этот раз клинике, он устало и глухо злится, продолжая давиться агонизирующей надеждой на лучшее. И все это яростное дерьмо так сильно пульсирует внутри, что нет от этого спасу ни в чем – будь то попытки продолжать быть героем или хоть как-то наладить собственную жизнь.

Словно много лет назад, впервые взглянув на Клауса иначе, он был приговорен к пожизненному сожалению. Потому что все происходящее дальше в конечном итоге превратилось в фарс, какую-то изнуряющую хреновую ересь любви, от которой и рад бы бежать, да нет шансов.

Сам же Клаус безвозвратно ушел в сезон дождей своей жизни и возвращаться от разрушительного хоть к слегка и изредка созидаемому, кажется, не планировал вовсе.

Юдора злится. Казалось бы – не впервой, скандалы между ними вспыхивали уже не раз, уже столько раз, что и пальцев не хватит, чтобы пересчитать. Как и то количество раз, когда они разбегались и сходились снова – со времен полицейской академии и по сей день.

Да только сколько веревке ни виться – кончик все равно покажется.

Не то, чтобы он совсем не был сторонником проникновенных разговоров. Не то, чтобы ему было на нее плевать. 

Просто в этом конкретном случае объяснить все равно бы ничего уже не вышло, даже если бы он того действительно хотел.

Они изначально не сходились темпераментами – уж больно схожи оба во вспыхивающей то и дело резкости, порывистости, что как свела однажды, так и все одно развела бы неминуемо по разные стороны баррикад. 

У нее, кажется, окончательно сдают нервы. По крайней мере, он для себя все происходящее обозначает именно так, пока словно со стороны наблюдает за тем, как она собирает вещи - черт пойми, его или же свои собственные - кричит и хлестко бьет словами, пытаясь хоть как-то пробиться сквозь глухую стену его отчужденного молчания.

Дверь сухо ударяется о косяк, оставляя его в полнейшем раздрае посреди пульсирующей мертвой тишины, ставя неоспоримую и окончательную на этот раз точку в их отношениях аккурат в ебаный сочельник.

Первый же по пути подвернувшийся бар средней степени паршивости приветливо распахивает перед ним пропахшие сигаретным дымом и дешевым пивом объятия – и быть здесь на какой-то момент не хочется так же сильно, как не хочется сейчас быть вообще хоть где-нибудь. 

Все вокруг украшено дешевыми гирляндами и повидавшими не одно поколение завсегдатаев еловыми венками из пластика – и последние кажутся настолько неправильным в своей вопиющей потертой искусственности, что предопределяют выбор напитка сами собой. 

Диего никогда не был сторонником попыток топить грусть на дне бутылки, но впервые за много лет он чувствует себя настолько паршиво, что парадоксально хочет сделать еще хуже или хотя бы просто отвлечься. Получается, впрочем, откровенно так себе – как ни пытайся он с достаточным рвением дезинфицировать алкоголем душевные раны, от количества усталости и саднящего внутри сожаления расслабиться не получается ни капли.

Он уже собирается бросить откровенно провальную попытку надраться в гордом одиночестве и подарить себе сегодня беспробудный сон в собственной постели, как в этот же момент на плечо ложится чья-то рука.

Диего вздрагивает, сжимая кулак и оборачивается, готовый доходчиво растолковать незнакомцу значение правил приличия, но... 

– In vino veritas,* – раздается над самым ухом знакомый до ужаса голос, – точно тебе говорю, я проверял.

Взгляд цепляется за пытливую светлую прозелень чужих глаз, и он на секунду забывает, кто он такой и что вообще здесь делал.

У Второго не находится ни сил, ни достаточной злобы на дежурную колкость в ответ. Он хмыкает, недостаточно старательно пряча усмешку в бокале - не смотрит даже в его сторону, даже себе самому не признается в том, что за невозможно чудовищной усталостью чувствует вдруг дикое облегчение от одного факта этой случайной встречи.

– Итак, братишка, – Клаус падает на соседний стул и улыбается с дежурно лучезарной неискренностью, – что за Гринч украл твое Рождество?

Видимо, алкоголь все же действует, потому что ему в этой фразе вдруг чудятся скребущиеся нотки ревности.

Они сидят за барной стойкой и бесконечно много говорят – точнее, бесконечно много говорит, конечно же, Клаус, но нельзя сказать, чтобы Диего хоть что-то имел против. 

Оказывается, он достаточно хорошо осведомлен о жизни остальных для человека, у которого и собственного-то угла нет. К своему стыду, Диего не может похвастаться тем же – к своему же стыду, неловкость за это он начинает испытывать только сейчас.

Четвертый, бывает, заглядывает к Ване – Диего не видел ее после отъезда из дома, а после книги и вовсе не сказать, что хотел бы. Про развалившийся брак Эллисон не знает, кажется, даже ленивый –и это не та тема, которую он был бы морально готов поддержать.

– Лютер-то это... того, – брат многозначительно возводит глаза к потолку и Диего едва не давится очередным глотком. – Да нет, в смысле... 

Он смеется, запрокидывая голову – не стесняясь, искренне, как только он и умеет – и тут же взглядом возвращается назад. Диего видит отражающиеся в его зрачках всполохи редких огоньков – у окна мигает половиной не перегоревших пока лампочек праздничная гирлянда.

– ...покоряет Луну. Видел в какой-то газете. 

Диего хмыкает. 

– Ты в последнюю очередь похож на человека, который читает газеты, – и это не совсем то, что он бы хотел сказать, но за колкостями по-прежнему удобно прятать нутро.

– Ой, да иди ты. Во мне много скрытых талантов!

От его смеха в помещении вдруг становится на пару тонов светлее, теплее градусов на пять. Они сидят вполоборота друг к другу, и Диего не может отвести от него глаз.

Клаус с каждым глотком все пьянее, и его рука на бедре Второго все выше. От этого ведет неумолимо, отчего-то тепло чужой ладони пьянит в разы сильнее, чем терпкость джин-тоника в мутноватом стакане.

Ему давно не восемнадцать и даже уже не чудные двадцать пять – но он чувствует себя невыносимым мальчишкой, твердея от самой одной только близости его руки. Позорно и горячо алеет скулами до сжавшихся на конце выдоха ребер, до мелких иголок в тягучем жидком пламени где-то за грудной клеткой, в предплечьях, животе.

Глаза кажутся непривычно, неправильно темными от расширенных до самых краев радужки зрачков – Клаус смотрит на него с таким нечитаемым выражением, что впору заскулить или треснуть изнутри ровно пополам, на середине по линии раскалившегося ядра сердца.

И в какой-то момент он сдается.

Подается вперед и кладет руку на тощую шею, касаясь кончиками пальцев кудрявого загривка – все внутри возносится, и на той же скорости летит ко всем чертям – он мягко касается губами его сухих и обветренных, и, не встретив сопротивления, целует глубже.

Клаус цепляется за него руками, словно боится утонуть – и подается навстречу с такой отдачей, что едва не сносит этим напором.

В темноте такси они прижимаются друг к другу так, словно в этом заключается сейчас вопрос выживания; словно сохранность столпов, на которых зиждется весь знакомый мир, обеспечена одной только горячей, горячечной близостью продрогших, вымороженных бессонными годами пальцев к расходящейся языками пламени коже.

Клаус целуется быстро, порывисто, целуется остервенело, будто изголодавшись. То и дело бьется зубами, импульсно вкладывая в каждое движение столько чувства, что рискует захлебнуться каждым собственным новым вдохом. Диего раз за разом ловит саднящими губами влажный язык, перехватывая темп, углубляя и замедляясь раз за разом, тонет в глубине от единой искры занимающегося пламени.

Они почти выпадают из машины – Клаус коротко смеется, цепляясь за него в попытках удержать обманчивое равновесие, и от этого звука у Второго слабеет и плавится под коленями.

Путь до его комнаты оба знают достаточно хорошо, чтобы идти шаг в шаг, не глядя ни по сторонам, ни под ноги – а он едва не каждый угол собирает то плечом, то костью у бедра, не в силах даже в темноте оторвать взгляда от длинных худых ног, торчащих даже под плащом треугольно-острых лопаток. Сорвавшись, наваливается, зажимая его у самой двери – целует глубоко, вжимаясь всем телом.

Открывает, не глядя, старый хлипкий замок – дверь сухо ударяется о стену – и вталкивает Клауса в темное пространство помещения, сам едва не оступаясь на лестничных ступенях. Руки цепкими пальцами сжимаются от неожиданности на плечах – он смеется коротко и целует-целует-целует, с каждым торопливым шагом подталкивая в сторону кровати.

Диего выпутывается из водолазки – шерстяная ткань коротко оцарапывает по щекам – и, отбросив куда-то под ноги, стягивает с острых плеч аляповатую атласную рубашку, прижимаясь обнаженной кожей.

Клаус ведет пальцами – всей полусжатой пятерней, коротко острыми ногтями – по груди, почти касаясь соска, едва задев теплый металл сережки. Спускается ниже, к сочленению ребер, медленно, но твердо – по косым мышцам, секундно замирая от дрогнувшего резким коротким вдохом живота.

Пальцы ложатся на ремень – пряжка тихо звякает в ритм собственному шумному выдоху.

Диего ловит его стон губами, стискивая пальцами, широкими ладонями обнимая остро торчащие ребра. Целует раз за разом, игнорируя необходимость дышать как что-то излишнее, незначительно-праздное – потребность в кислороде отступает на второй план перед нуждой чувствовать близость чужой кожи, влажное тепло губ и бесстыдного совершенно языка.

Он мажет затуманенным расфокусированным взглядом по лицу и жмурится, стоит Клаусу несдержанно толкнуться бедрами навстречу.

Диего чертыхается, проклиная на чем свет стоит любовь Четвертого к узким вычурным штанам - надломленные судорогой пальцы с трудом справляются с тугими пуговицами, почти выдирая последние из узких петель. Ткань поддается с трудом, трещит по швам, когда он сдергивает кожаное безобразие с худых бедер, путаясь а узких ступнях. Отрывается на невыносимые несколько дюймов, торопливо-нервически расправляясь с собственной оставшейся одеждой – и вновь вжимается всем телом, глядя в глаза.

Ему в этот момент отчетливо верится, что если он захочет и очень постарается, то вылюбит и вытрахает из дурной головы все это откровенно разрушительное для них обоих дерьмо.

Четвертый обвивает его ногами, лодыжками смыкаясь где-то за спиной, бьется коротко-чувствительно пяткой внизу позвоночника и запрокидывает голову – Диего видит, как ходит нервным поплавком кадык по тощей шее, под натянувшейся бледной кожей и ловит его губами на середине. Толкается неспешно навстречу жару чужого тела и низко рычит на выдохе, с трудом удерживаясь на грани хоть какой-то осознанности – или ее остаточной иллюзии.

Клаус, всегда громкий и бесконечно искренний в свободе отпущенных ограничений, разломанных к черту границ – в моменте этой близости вдруг перестает тараторить и метаться – влажно и тяжело дышит, стонет сквозь зубы, подаваясь навстречу каждому движению с отдачей, в которую вкладывает раз за разом всего себя без остатка.

Диего губы скусывает до болезненно саднящих трещинок после – на каждом выдохе и трудно дающемся вдохе не замечая сам, как проржавевший механизм внутри скрипит, медленно и неумолимо срывая, стирая напрочь резьбу.

Он плавится металлом, вжимаясь и впаиваясь ближе, глубже с каждым горячным резким движением, давно уже сбившись с хоть какого-то ритма – сердце стучит в висках, за ребрами, в животе, и не понять, чье именно – Клауса или же его собственное.

Тот замирает и всхлипывает, уперевшись затылком в матрас, одномоментно навстречу подается всем телом, протяжным захлебывающимся стоном перекрывая и перехлестывая все внимание и мысли.

Диего не выдерживает, вбиваясь с силой накрепко – и замирает коротко, повержено, изливаясь мучительной пульсацией. Едва не падает, с трудом удерживаясь на подрагивающих напряжёнными мышцами руках – и вытягивается рядом в бессильной попытке отдышаться.

Хочется исцеловать его с головы до ног, взять за самое нутро и никогда не выпускать, не отпускать, обратить каким угодно образом неуловимость момента в вечность.

Диего не верит ни в волшебство, ни в мифическую магию Рождества. Никогда особенно не верил – а за последние годы так и вовсе успел убедиться в том, что ничего подобного не существует в принципе.

И, тем не менее, засыпая, все равно загадывает желание.

Наутро Клаус никуда не уходит.

Лежит рядом и транслирует всем своим видом, какой огромной ошибкой была бы сама мысль вставать с кровати. Жмурится слегка, изучая вой ветра глазами, хватает сквозняк слегка подрагивающими пальцами.

Второму страшно пошевелиться, боязно даже вдохнуть громче, разбить маревное тягучее спокойствие момента любым неосторожным движением или жестом – все кажется, что стоит моргнуть, и момент уйдет, встрепенется испуганно и рассыплется к чертовой матери. Хочется, чтобы время замерло, остановилось вопреки всем канонам вселенной, позволило милостиво задержаться в статичности и прочувствовать все до крупицы в неожиданной этой, но столь желанной все последние годы передышке.

Ему откровенно отчаянно не хочется отпускать это блаженное наваждение, за обрывом грани которого все становится реальным. А все реальное, как известно, неизменно заканчивается.

Клаус не глядя нащупывает на тумбочке помятую пачку, вытягивает зубами предпоследнюю сигарету, несподручной абсолютно левой рукой пытаясь справиться с зажигалкой – стараясь его никак не потревожить, и эта мысль гулко отзывается где-то глубоко внутри разливающимся мягким теплом.

Выдыхает с первой короткой затяжкой и сталкивается с ним взглядом, будто споткнувшись на ровном месте.

Диего смотрит на него – на подвижные сухожилия в сухих запястьях, неестественно почти бледную кожу, залегшие под глазами глубокие тени, черт знает, обоснованные ли сомнительным образом жизни или же банально размазанной подводкой. Смотрит, и внутри разворачивается несмело остро-щемящее чувство, бежать от которого больше нет ни возможности, ни особого резона.

– Выглядишь так, будто вот-вот откинешься, – голос со сна хриплый, царапающий, потрескавшиеся губы сами собой тянутся в улыбке.

Клаус беззлобно фыркает и скалится с чересчур явным, бессовестно неприкрытым удовольствием.

– Пошел нахуй, с добрым утром.

Диего смеется, утыкаясь лбом в костлявое плечо.

Едкий сигаретный дым бесконтурно расчерчивает пожелтевший от времени низкий потолок, растворяясь в пространстве и оседая на глубине с трудом расправившихся было легких. И сама неизбывная, ставшая верным извечным его спутником боль, казавшаяся до этого совершенно неуемной – притупляется и постепенно отступает.

За окном предрассветное небо осыпается крупными белыми хлопьями снега. 

Наступает Рождество.


End file.
